


Drifting Toward the Edge

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e03 Jefferson Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-28
Updated: 2005-02-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post-Ep forJefferson Lives





	Drifting Toward the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Drifting Toward The Edge**

**by: PrettyPretty**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna   
**Category(s):** Post-Ep   
**Rating:** TEEN   
**Summary:** Post-Ep for Jefferson Lives  


*** What the….? Ah, hell no. Hell no, he didn’t? *** Charlie watches Josh as he starts to follow after Amy. He then leans forward to see Donna’s face fall as she watches the same sight. ***Dammit, Josh. What are you thinking?!*** He takes a few steps forward and gently nudges Leo in the arm. 

"What is it Charlie?" 

"Josh. I think you might want to have a talk with him." 

"Josh?" Leo follows Charlie’s gaze and frowns as he watches Josh disappear into the building with Amy. His face turns hard as he sees Donna’s face hidden by her hair as she starts to leave in the opposite direction. 

"I can go get him if you like, sir." 

"That’s a good idea. Tell him I need him in my office in two minutes." 

"Yes sir." Charlie grins to himself as he catches up with Josh. He can’t help but shake his head at the spectacle he and Amy are making in the hallway. For some reason she’s carrying her shoes. **Good God woman, you’re a freak. This is the White House. Show some respect. ** 

Before Josh can stick his tongue any farther down her throat, Charlie walks up behind him and grabs him by the arm. 

"Josh." Josh turns around in a start and Charlie can see from his face that things are worse than he thought. 

"Hey Charlie." Amy coos. Charlie ignores her as he pulls Josh to the other end of the hall. 

"Leo needs you. He wants you in his office now." 

"Now?!" 

"Now." Charlie reiterates with a little more force than necessary. 

"Is something wrong?" Amy asks from behind them. **Like you don’t know.** 

"Nothing that concerns you. Let’s go Josh." 

"Yeah, sure." Josh leads the way toward Leo’s office. As he watches the slumped shoulders and the haggard look in his friends face, Charlie can’t help but wonder what Zoey is going through right now. Once out of earshot of Amy, Charlie finally speaks. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

"What?" 

"You know what? Amy." 

"What?" 

"You’re being an ass." 

"How can you say that?! I didn’t do anything!" 

"Donna left." 

"Are the fireworks over? She loves fireworks. She always stays until the end." 

"She saw you leave with Amy, then she left. I guess she decided to go home." Charlie watched a world of emotion cross Josh’s face and could see just how close to the edge his friend really was. 

"What am I doing?" Josh whispers the words as he stars at a point beyond Charlie’s shoulder. Charlie could see the realization of what he’d done flash in his eyes. He places his hand on his shoulder and guides him down the hall to Leo’s office. 

"Wait out here a minute, okay?" Josh can only nod as he takes a seat behind Margaret’s desk. 

Charlie steps through the door into Leo’s office. Leo looks up confused when Charlie pulls the door to and sits down in the visitor’s chair. 

"Where’s Josh?" 

"You need to call Stanley." From the look on Charlie’s face, he can tell the seriousness of the situation. 

"Find Donna."

"I’m not sure if she’ll want to come. She looked pretty upset." 

"She’ll come. Tell her to wait in Margaret’s office." 

"Yes sir." 

"Where’s Josh now?" 

"Outside." 

"Send him in." Charlie rises and holds the door for Josh as he leaves. Leo can’t say he’s shocked at what he sees when Josh steps into his office. He should have seen it sooner. Now that he’s aware of Josh’s state, all the signs flash through his head. ***How did I not know? Zoey’s kidnapping. Molly’s murder. The Vice-President. Walken. Josh’s world has been crushed in a matter of days and not even Donna’s had time to help him.*** 

"You’ve had a rough week." Leo stated as Josh sank onto the end of the sofa. 

"I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m…." 

"You’re gonna be fine. I’m calling Stanley and booking him on the first available flight."

"I can just call him."

"Not good enough. Besides, I think him being here might serve a more useful purpose." 

"Yeah." Josh scrubs his hands through his hair before resting his head in his palms. Leo regards Josh for a few minutes while formulating his plan. He’d have to run it by the President, but under the circumstances, Leo’s sure he can relate. 

"Wait here Josh. I’ll be right back." Josh didn’t acknowledge, he just kept staring at the floor. Leo pulls the door closed behind him before making his way to Margaret’s desk. He picks up the phone and dials the residence. Before Leo hangs up the phone, Charlie escorted Donna into the room. 

"Thank you Mr. President." Leo gives Donna a fatherly grin before rounding the desk. 

"Thanks Charlie. I can take it from here." 

"Leo, is something wrong? Charlie wouldn’t tell me what you needed."

"It’s Josh." Donna’s face hardens and Leo csn’t help but feel sorry for the man in his office. 

"Josh?" 

"I need for you to call Stanley. Have him booked on the first available flight. Same procedure as before." 

"Yes sir. Is Josh…..? Where is he?" 

Leo places his hand on her elbow as he leads her through to his office. As the door opens Donna takes a long look at the man before her. As she steps forward, she whispers his name. 

"Josh?" Josh raises his head and finally meets Donna’s eyes. The sadness and disappointment he sees there is too much for him. He can’t stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. He quickly buries his head in his hands again hoping she won’t notice. 

"I’m sorry Donna. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. I didn’t mean….I’ve ruined everything. You’ll never…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry." As Josh pleads to the floor, Donna kneels in front of him. She plies his hands away from his face and pulls him into a hug. 

"It’s going to be alright Josh. I’m here. I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner." Josh melted into her embrace until his need to fix things took over. He quickly jerks away and grabs Donna by the shoulders. Looking her directly in the eyes, he speaks. 

"I don’t love Amy." Donna can’t help but grin. 

"That’s good to know." 

"I mean it. I have no idea why I kissed her today." 

"You kissed her?!" Donna’s voice rises and Leo can’t help but smirk a little at the scene in front of him. 

"I didn’t mean to. She was just so annoying and she wouldn’t stop talking and then she took her shoes off and I didn’t know…." 

"What the hell did you kiss her for?" 

"I’m so sorry." Hearing the emotion catch in his voice, Donna takes a deep breath to calm her. It wasn’t Josh, her Josh that was making the decisions. She reaches out and touches the side of his face. 

"It’s okay, Joshua. I understand." Josh closes his eyes to her touch and tries to keep the emotions from boiling over inside him. Leo steps forward and clears his throat. 

"Go home Josh. You need to pack." 

"Why?!" Donna’s expression mirrors Josh’s strained question. 

"You’re mother’s expecting you in two days. Stanley’s going to come and then you’re spending some time in Florida. Donna’s going with you." 

"But what about the VP?"

"Toby’s on it."

"But how will it look if Donna……"

"Dammit boy, what do you think Ryan’s for? Donna, you’ve just been promoted. Congratulations." 

"But……" 

"Josh, I’m tired. I can’t wait for you to work this out on your own. Tell her. Talk it out. Then just be happy. I’ll expect you back to work next Friday. Take him home Donna. It’s been a long night." 

END 


End file.
